


Бабочка внутри

by Eladar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eladar/pseuds/Eladar
Summary: Гермиона любит книги и эклеры и немножко жалеет о прошлом. Однажды утром прошлое вдруг заявляет о себе.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Бабочка внутри

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновилась твитом! Вот такие дела!  
> https://twitter.com/stripy_13/status/1221744461392285697?s=21

Осень в этом году дождливая, серая, долгая. Небо — в постоянных облаках, будто Лондон накрыт невзрачной плотной марлей. В Министерстве говорят, зато лето будет тёплым, а весна — яркой, но это всё так, для красного словца, никто в прогнозы не верит. Сейчас кажется, будто весь мир, весь Лондон — это вечный дождь да пахнущий осенью промозглый ветер. 

Гермиона не очень любит дождь, только если чуть-чуть, когда сидишь дома, закутавшись в плед, с чашкой горячего какао и толстенной книжкой. Вот тогда — да. Крупные капли дождя по стеклу, монотонный шум, тёмное тягучее небо. Тогда — хорошо. 

Конечно, красота в глазах смотрящего. Вот только не когда ты промокла до нитки, а высушить себя нельзя, так как окружающие магглы не поймут, и приходится со всех ног бежать до дома, мерзко хлюпая туфлями, волоча за собой сломанный ветром любимый красно-золотой зонтик, постоянно цепляющийся за таких же мокрых прохожих. Всё можно починить, разумеется, но приятных ощущений это не добавляет. 

Гермиона задумчиво смотрит в большое круглое зеркало, пока вокруг порхает расчёска. Если бы расчёска могла разговаривать, сейчас она бы причитала, вычёсывая непослушные тугие кудри. Может, подстричься? — в тысячный раз думает Гермиона. Джинни постоянно говорит, что ей пора в парикмахерскую.

Потом. 

Из зеркала на Гермиону смотрит усталая Гермиона с тоненькой морщинкой-ниточкой на лбу, и даже бледные губы будто стали чуть тоньше. Это от недосыпа, решает Гермиона. И от недостатка солнца. И, кажется, пора начинать нормально питаться. 

По пути в Министерство Гермиона всегда заходит за кофе. Кофейня — совсем крошечная, на углу Голуэй и Бат, там всё время потрясающе пахнет свежайшими эклерами с ванильным кремом. Гермиона обожает эклеры, она готова есть их вместо обеда и ужина, они делают серый день чуточку менее серым и заставляют отступить усталость — хотя бы ненадолго. Место Гермионы — крошечный столик у окна, всегда свободный именно в это время. Магия, едва заметно улыбается Гермиона, проскальзывая в свой уголок. 

Предварительно наложив морок, она привычно достаёт утренний Пророк, который ей с утра доставляет старая почтовая сова с жёлтым регистрационным номерком на лапке. Гермиона зовёт её Маргарет, потому что цвет её перьев — точь-в-точь волосы Тэтчер. 

— Итак, чем порадуете сегодня? — бормочет она под нос, разворачивая листы… и замирает, моментально забыв про кофе, эклер, стопку документов на подпись у себя в кабинете и ноющую мозоль на мизинце. 

«Болгарская звезда проводит каникулы в Лондоне».

Гермиона знает только одну болгарскую звезду. Да что там, весь мир в курсе, что так называют Виктора Крама. 

А впрочем, какое ей дело? Гермиона едва заметно мотает головой. Никакого. Абсолютно. Всё, что было — прошло. 

«Обещай, что будешь мне писать». И запах — чего-то лесного. Бумажка с наскоро написанным адресом — и ещё парой строк — жжёт ладонь. 

Глупо, глупо, перестань.

Гермиона опускает глаза на фотографию. Крам окружён журналистами, на красиво изогнутых губах — расслабленная улыбка, вот он игриво подмигивает краснеющей журналистке, а потом смотрит прямо в камеру. 

Прямо на Гермиону. 

Тени прошлого непрошено обнимают со всех сторон, и вот она снова на четвёртом курсе, и торжественный бал, и пышное платье, и она не узнаёт себя в узком зеркале, а Джинни тихо хихикает, глядя на её изумлённое лицо. Крам уверенно-мягко ведёт её в неспешном танце, у него очень тёплые широкие ладони, как грелки, — вот глупое сравнение!.. — и внутри неё что-то ёкает, замирая, радостно вспархивая, как бабочка с цветка — наконец-то её заметили. Она не первая красавица Хогвартса, она не следит за модой, а её ногти — короткие, стриженые почти под корень. И всё-таки — он выбирает её. 

А она увлечена Роном, глупая, слепая. Рон никуда тебя не приведёт, сказала бы себе Гермиона.

Рон всегда тянул только назад. 

Гермиона быстро откладывает в сторону газету, с которой улыбается Виктор. Виктор — грубоватое имя, шероховато-славянское, подходит ему просто до ужаса. И ладони у него — тёплые-тёплые. 

Всё в прошлом, говорит она себе. Он о тебе даже не помнит. Хотя, наверное, он в курсе про «великий разрыв», как окрестили журналисты окончание их с Роном отношений. Великий разрыв, надо же. Скорее, «закономерный исход».

Новость про Виктора совершенно сбивает её с толку, и Гермиона весь оставшийся день пытается сосредоточиться. На документах, на задачах, на чём угодно — лишь бы не думать о том, что было бы. Гермиона ненавидит такие мысли. Деструктивные, ненужные, ложно обнадёживающие. 

Когда в отделе выключается свет, Гермиона понимает, что ей намекают, что пора уходить. Спасительные документы остаются на столе, и она неохотно спускается в главный холл, на ходу набрасывая на плечи пальто. Надо срочно зайти в книжный и потеряться там на пару-тройку часов, это точно должно отвлечь. 

Теперь, когда чувства к Рону навечно остались в прошлом, Гермиона особо остро ощущает глупость своего тогдашнего решения. Виктор любит читать, он успешен, с ним всегда можно было поговорить о чём-то более глубоком, чем новые победы «Пушек Педдл», о которых, не замолкая, твердил Рон. 

Так, не думать. 

Кабинка лифта медленно тормозит на восьмом уровне, и изящные двери с тихим звоном раскрываются. Конечно же, Атриум абсолютно пуст, все нормальные люди уже давно по домам, и только Гермиона обожает сидеть допоздна. Она знает, что за её спиной люди сочувственно обсуждают её одиночество. Самое грустное, что все они — правы. 

Гермиона вздыхает, медленно направляясь к выходу. Мраморный пол гулко отзывается на каждый её шаг, и Гермиона привычно окидывает взглядом гигантское помещение, чуть замедляясь, заметив необычный элемент. 

Рядом с новым монументом, который поставили вместо фонтана Магического Братства, стоит высокий мужчина в тёмной кожанке, разглядывая широкие светлые скрижали. Старый монумент-предрассудок, времён Волдеморта, был давным-давно уничтожен, и на его место — идея Гермионы! — поставили несколько мраморных таблиц с высеченными именами героев Второй магической войны. Павших — и выживших. 

Гермиона делает ещё два шага и замирает в двух метрах от незнакомца. Сердце сначала останавливается, а потом уверенно бьётся всё быстрей и быстрей. Ёжик волос — слишком знакомый. 

Виктор оборачивается, на губах — улыбка. 

— Нашёл твоё имя, — сообщает он. — Очень рад, что фамилия всё та же. 

Гермиона сглатывает, а потом нервно улыбается в ответ. Мозг, обычно быстрый и понятливый, сейчас отказывается работать. 

— Что ты тут делаешь? — выдавливает она первый попавшийся вопрос. Сердце продолжает стучать, и Гермионе кажется, что этот стук разносится по всему Министерству. 

Виктор делает небольшой шаг вперёд, и Гермиона подавляет инстинктивное желание увеличить дистанцию. Кажется, он стал ещё шире в плечах, ещё выше, ещё уверенней. По виску бежит тонкий шрам — неудачно упал во время одного из матчей, все газеты трубили о том, что жизнь звезды висит на волоске, а Гермиона в это время была в Австралии, не имея понятия о том, что происходило в волшебном мире. 

— Тебя жду, — он пожимает плечами, будто это само собой разумеющееся. — Мне сказали, ты тут работаешь, так что я пришёл через час после закрытия, чтобы точно тебя застать. 

Гермиона против воли улыбается. 

— Вообще-то, я обычно не задерживаюсь, тебе просто повезло, — чопорно говорит она, и оба знают, что это неправда. 

По телу разливается какое-то необычное тепло, бабочка внутри снова оживает, как тогда, на балу. Стук её сердца уже слышен по всей Англии. 

Виктор протягивает ей ладонь. Широкая, чуть загорелая. 

— Покажешь Лондон? По старой дружбе, — он широко улыбается, в тёмных глазах блестят искорки. 

Гермиона чинно кивает, будто делая одолжение. 

А руки у него всё такие же тёплые. 

А Гермиона — счастлива.


End file.
